Sexiest Devil Alive
by blackskirt
Summary: AU. OH SNAP! Hollywood Heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke dating his co-star? Bersiaplah semuanya. The Golden Boy, Uchiha Sasuke, dikabarkan berkencan dengan lawan mainnya Senju Sakura di The Devil's Blindfolds. Akankah kita akan menemukan pasangan baru di tahun ini lagi? Well, kita tunggu saja kebenarannya. RnR? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto dan karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _ **Sexiest Devil Alive**_

 _ **.**_

 **.prolog.**

* * *

Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Atau begitulah ia berharap. Terlalu banyak hal biasa yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuatnya hampir meragukan keputusannya untuk berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

Sakura melangkah dengan langkah yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan lutut yang gemetar karena ketegangan, hilanglah keanggunan dan kelembutan yang biasanya melekat erat pada profilnya.

Sekarang ia tak lebih dari sekedar kelinci yang bergerak gelisah menuju sarang srigala.

Setidaknya, kegelisahan lebih baik dari perasaan bosan.

Setidaknya, sesuatu terjadi hari ini.

Pintu terbuka, decitannya bergema dengan suara yang berlebihan. Tepat setelah suara itu berakhir, keheningan yang mencekam menyambutnya.

Sakura menegakan tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap lurus menghadap profil pria bertubuh tinggi yang menundukan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan yang menekan meja dengan berat tubuhnya.

Bahu pria itu menegang di balik kemeja abu-abu yang dipakainya. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa _blazer_ hitamnya tergantung berantakan di atas kursinya.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang berbeda. Biasanya, Sasuke selalu berpenampilan rapi tanpa cela.

Sakura menahan seringainya—menyembunyikan rahasianya di balik sebuah senyum polos. Ia menekan kacamatanya kemudian berdeham, menyadarkan seseorang akan kehadirannya.

Meskipun ia yakin itu sama sekali tidak perlu.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan, _sir?"_

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan standar ketika Sasuke mamanggilnya ke ruangan kerjanya, lengkap dengan atensi khas seorang asisten. Seperti biasanya.

Dan seperti biasanya pula, Sasuke akan berkata dengan suara bariton nya apa yang pria itu butuhkan. Lalu membiarkannya pergi.

Akan tetapi tepat setelah pertanyaan itu terucap. Sasuke menaikan kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam. Mata _onyx_ nya berkilat-kilat dengan amarah.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke mendengus kasar. Ia juga melihat pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, masih menatapnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke yang dalam bergetar dalam ruangan. Ada sedikit—atau banyak—kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, _sir_? _"_ senyum di wajahnya memudar berganti dengan kebingungan.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Haruno." Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya seperti seorang srigala lapar ke arahnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari posisi Sakura berdiri dan dengan kasar, melemparkan seberkas laporan yang dibawanya tadi.

Tepat di atas lantai.

Tepat di kakinya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membelalak sedikit. Lalu ia menarik napas pelan dan berjongkok di lantai memungut lembaran kertas yang bertebaran. "Kau tak perlu sampai melemparnya seperti ini, _sir_." Dengan suara lembutnya ia berkata. "Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan tenang."

Keheningan memerangkap udara, lagi.

Sakura mendengar suara dengusan kasar milik Sasuke sekali lagi. Dan dengan mengejutkan, ia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di bahunya.

Pria itu menariknya berdiri dengan satu tarikan menuntut. Dan kini ia berada berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan jenis tatapan yang sama—penuh kemarahan.

Lembar demi lembar kertas berjatuhan dari tangannya.

Sakura terkesiap. Alisnya bertaut memandang Sasuke yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa merasakan napas memburu pria itu di kulitnya.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan sentuhan di bahunya menguat ketika Sasuke berbicara. "Katakan, Haruno... siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," elaknya dengan suara polos.

Sakura meringis kecil ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan jemari Sasuke di pipinya. _Apa yang telah terjadi di sini sebenarnya,_ pikirnya. _Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan? Ini... ini... seharusnya tidak seperti ini._

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura kasar. Kini Sakura dapat melihat mata Sasuke dengan sangat jelas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mata itu benar-benar menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di dalamnya.

"Haruno," kata Sasuke dengan suara dalam yang terdengar menakutkan di telinganya, "kau akan menyesal telah mempermainkanku seperti ini."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. _Ini.. apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan saat ini?_ Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke tepat di matanya, mencoba mencari tanda atau petunjuk.

Sebelum Sakura berhasil membalas perkataan Sasuke, pria itu mundur selangkah. Ia melihat Sasuke melepas dasinya kasar.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Haruno."

Sakura menahan diri untuk berteriak dan mengungkapkan kebingungannya. Ia menjaga emosinya di balik ekspresi wajahnya.

Lalu dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang ada dalam dirinya Sakura menarik napas. Kemudian ia menarik ikatan yang menahan rambutnya hingga helaian demi helaian nya terlepas ke udara.

Seringai terpasang di wajahnya ketika ia berkata. "Aku tidak akan lari kau tahu." Suaranya yang lembut dan inosen berubah. Lebih dalam dan mengejek.

"Karena kaulah yang telah terperangkap." Ucapnya. " _Sir."_

"CUT!" Kakashi berteriak dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berada di antara keduanya. Lalu dengan suara yang cukup keras dia berkata. "TADI ITU APA? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Tanyakan pada Uchiha." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dia yang telah seenaknya merubah naskah." Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. "Dia yang telah seenaknya menyentuhku seperti tadi."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kakashi. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seringai khas miliknya, yang menurut Sakura, begitu menyebalkan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

Perkataan pria itu bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bentuk ejekan sarkastis daripada permintaan maaf. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Sakura merasa ingin melakukan kekerasan saat itu juga. Kemarahan membakar perasaannya. "Kau! Tak bisakah kau bersikap dewasa sebentar saja?"

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah." kata Sasuke dengan suara malas-malasan." _Pinky_."

Kakashi menarik napas. "Sudahlah kalian. Berhentilah bertengkar!"

"Dia yang bertingkah seenaknya—"

"Aku—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" perintah Kakashi kasar. "Aku tidak ingin kalian terus-menerus bertengkar setiap saat."

"Sekarang, kita istirahat sebentar. Kita akan mengulang scene 27 ini sore nanti." Kakashi memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke serius. "Dinginkanlah kepala kalian."

.

* * *

"Hei... minumlah ini, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum menerima sekaleng _diet coke_ dari Hinata, asisten pribadinya. Minuman dingin—dan sedikit ketenangan, tentunya—adalah dua hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia bersyukur Hinata adalah asistennya yang sangat peka untuk tentang kebutuhan-kebutuhannya semacam ini.

" _Thanks_ , Hinata," tukasnya sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

Hinata balas tersenyum. Dia kemudian menduduki kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar ada masalah tadi."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menyukai Hinata, sejauh ini gadis itu adalah asisten terbaik yang dimilikinya dalam produksi film. Hinata hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya, dia gadis yang bersemangat dan seperti yang telah dikatakannya tadi, Hinata sangat peka jika menyangkut masalah kebutuhannya. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu terlalu polos dan sangat tidak peka dalam membaca perasaan dan mood pribadi Sakura.

Bukannya Sakura itu jahat, cerewet, pemarah atau apa, hanya saja belakangan ini ia memiliki temper yang cukup tinggi. Setidaknya, sejak saat ia mulai bertemu dengan si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia yang cenderung tertutup, ramah dan tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan pekerjaannya berubah menjadi seseorang yang dapat meledak dengan mudah jika bertemu dengan lawan mainnya, _si brengsek_ itu.

Kadang-kadang ia menyesali keputusannya untuk bermain dalam film ini. Tapi ia menyukai _The Devil's Blindfolds,_ ia menyukai karakter _Ms._ Haruno, naskahnya, dan hanya orang yang bodoh yang menolak untuk bekerja dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pria itu adalah sutradara yang luar biasa.

Dan ketika mengingat hal-hal itulah ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Pertemuan dan pertengkaran-pertengkarannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

Sayang sekali, Uchiha Sasuke lah lawan mainnya. Sayang sekali bukan orang lain yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hinata," jawab Sakura akhirnya. "Hanya kau tahulah, seseorang dengan seenaknya mengganti skenarionya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ah, kalian bertengkar lagi rupanya."

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal, teringat kembali kejadian menyebalkan pagi tadi. Bagaimana Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengganti skenarionya. Bagaimana Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyentuhnya.

Yang terjadi seharusnya adalah perdebatan panjang dengan intimidasi dari Mr. Atsuka—tokoh yang diperankan oleh Sasuke—kepada Ms. Haruno untuk membeberkan rencana wanita itu sebagai agen FBI yang ditugaskan untuk menjebak Mr. Atsuka dan komplotannya. Dan adegan itu diakhiri dengan penyekapan Ms. Haruno karena rencananya telah terungkap.

Harusnya, ada sedikit adegan kekerasan disana. Bukannya sentuhan mengancam yang jauh lebih lembut dari skenario awal. Ms. Haruno seharusnya tertangkap dan menjadi sandera. Bukannya bersentuhan dan terlibat pertengkaran bodoh yang berakhir dengan kalimat kekanakan seperti tadi. Mereka adalah musuh, _Demi Tuhan!_

Improvisasi adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan. Tapi bukan berarti kau seenaknya mengganti jalur cerita secara berlebihan. Dan hal terbodoh yang dilakukannya adalah membiarkan bahkan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura mendengar suara Hinata, yang menyadarkannya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku sedikit heran sebenarnya. Mengapa kalian ini seringkali bertengkar, Sakura?" tanya Hinata lalu berkata kembali. "Bukannya kalian pernah bermain bersama juga sebelumnya di _Safe Haven?_ Aku sangat menyukai film itu. Kalian berdua bermain sangat bagus."

Sebenarnya ia sedang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak bernafsu untuk membicarakan si brengsek itu. Tapi melihat betapa antusiasnya Hinata...

"Terimakasih," balas Sakura. Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan sejujurnya Hinata, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasan pertengkaran konyol di antara kami. Kurasa kami hanya sama-sama keras kepala." Jawabnya diplomatis.

Hinata tertawa. "Nah, yang itu aku setuju sekali."

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Seorang memasuki ruangan. Sakura mengenali wanita tersebut adalah Temari—asisten Kakashi.

"Hello." Sapa Temari ramah. Wanita itu memandang Sakura dengan senyum tipis. "Kakashi ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

* * *

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku menolak melakukannya."

Suara Sakura yang cukup keras terdengar mengisi ruangan yang mendadak hening. Ada banyak kekeraspalaan di dalam perkataannya. Sesuatu yang dimengerti, mengingat situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Mereka—Kakashi, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke dan penulis naskah, Kurenai—berkumpul di ruang diskusi yang dipenuhi peralatan produksi. Terdapat beberapa kamera, alat-alat elektronik, sebuah meja panjang beserta dan layar proyektor lebar yang baru saja selesai digunakan.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, terdapat lebih banyak ketegangan yang memenuhinya.

Sakura yang baru saja mendengar ide terkonyol sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang aktris merasa ingin melemparkan sesuatu—lebih besar, lebih baik-kepada ketiga orang yang dengan beraninya memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukannya.

"Sakura, dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami," tukas Kakashi. "Kami telah memikirkan hal ini dengan sangat matang selama beberapa jam tadi. Kurenai pun sangat menyetujuinya."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kita sampai pada kesimpulan itu? Aku... aku tak mungkin melakukannya," ucap Sakura dengan kekeraspalaan yang belum berkurang.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap keras kepala seperti itu, Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak perdebatan alot ini dimulai.

Sejak tadi pria itu hanya sibuk berdiri di sudut ruangan menyaksikan dengan tangan terlipat di dada tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

Dan seharusnya memang seperti itu. Kau tahu sebuah istilah? _Diam lebih baik, terutama ketika hanya kata-kata tidak berguna yang keluar dari mulutmu._

Amarah Sakura bertambah ketika mendengar suara arogan milik Sasuke. Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

Kesabaranya hampir habis ketika ia melihat seringai mengejek terbentuk di wajah putih pria itu dan kata-kata itu terucap. "Aku juga tidak ingin menyentuh gadis keras kepala seperti dirimu."

Bibir Sakura terkunci. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya ketika mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang membedakan kita berdua, Sakura? Kau masih memikirkan perasaan pribadimu," lanjutnya.

Segala balasan yang mampu diucapkannya tertahan di tenggorokan. "Aku—"

"Bersikaplah profesional. Dan berhentilah menggerutu."

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kakinya sedikit gemetar.

 _Duduk,_ pikirnya. _Ia harus duduk._

"Sakura, pikirkanlah. Aku mengerti kalau ini tiba-tiba sekali dan aku juga tahu kalau hubungan kau dengan Sasuke tidaklah begitu baik," Kakashi berkata, pria itu lalu melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Dan kau Sasuke, berhentilah berdebat dengan Sakura. Aku memilih kalian berdua dalam film ini bukan untuk bertengkar. Sekarang kembalilah ke _trailer_ mu. Biarkan kami yang mengatasi—"

"Tidak perlu, Kakashi," potong Sakura.

"Yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Aku harus bersikap lebih profesional. Dan jika itu berarti aku harus melakukan semua itu dengan Sasuke, baiklah. Aku menerimanya."

Kakashi tertegun dan beberapa saat kemudian napas penuh kelegaan keluar dari bibirnya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku menghargai keputusanmu."

Ia menatap semua kru di ruangan itu yang— _kecuali Sakura, tentu saja_ —merasakan kelegaan serupa.

Sudah terlalu banyak perdebatan melelahkan hari ini.

"Kalian beristirahatlah. Kalian akan menerima _update_ dan skrip baru besok." Ujar Kakashi kepada semuanya.

Keputusannya untuk merubah sedikit plot memang bukan tanpa alasan dan konsekuensi. Namun, setidaknya, ia telah menerima izin baik Sasuke dan Sakura, hal terberat dalam melanjutkan rencana ini.

Meskipun ia yakin sekali melihat Sasuke memasang senyum penuh kemenangan tadi.

.

* * *

 _ **May 23, 2015**_

 _ **OH SNAP! Hollywood Hearthrob Uchiha Sasuke dating his co-star? **_

_Bersiaplah semuanya. The Golden Boy, Uchiha Sasuke, dikabarkan berkencan dengan lawan mainnya Senju Sakura di The Devil's Blindfolds. Well, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke terlibat kisah asmara dengan lawan mainnya di sebuah film. Dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang playboy, hal ini seharusnya tidak mengejutkan lagi._

 _Sasuke, panggilan akrabnya, yang tahun ini dinobatkan sebagai The Sexiest Man Alive dan Senju Sakura untuk kedua kalinya bermain dalam film yang sama setelah Safe Haven dua tahun lalu. Kedekatan keduanya terlihat ketika pergi (diam-diam) ke sebuah restoran mewah di Manhattan._

 _Walaupun hubungan keduanya masih belum jelas, menurut salah seorang kru The Devil's Blindfolds yang mengaku dekat dengan keduanya menuturkan pendapatnya tentang pasangan ini._

" _Mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah aku lihat. Kau bisa merasakan chemistry yang begitu besar di antara keduanya."_

 _Oh, Well, kita tunggu saja kebenarannya. Akankah kita akan menemukan pasangan baru di tahun ini lagi!?_

 _Sementara itu, Kau dapat melihat foto-foto yang berhasil kami potret kemarin! (Check below!)_ _ **[red]**_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _Hello! Another fanfic, Another Prolog. Produktif sebelum kembali kedunia nyata._

 _Yep, ini latar dan situasinya di Hollywood. Sesuatu yang baru pertama saya tulis. Semoga tidak membingungkan._

 _Well, thanks for reading and review please? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**April 30, 2015**_

 _ **The Devil's Blindfold Couple: Real or Just Imagination?**_

 _Well, pertanyaan itulah yang mungkin sebagian besar orang pikirkan setelah melihat Trailer The Devil's Blindfold, film garapan Hatake Kakashi yang resmi dipublikasikan sejak 29 April lalu, melalui jejaring YouTube. Film bergenre Action-Drama itu merupakan salah satu film paling ditunggu di tahun ini salah satunya karena kembali mempertemukan pasangan paling fenomenal dari film Safe Haven, Senju Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun berbeda genre dan kita tidak akan menemukan romantisme luar biasa yang keduanya tunjukkan di film sebelumnya, The Devil's Blindfold tetap membuat para penggemar keduanya menunggu dengan antusias, terbukti dengan tingginya angka penonton yang telah melihat trailer film tersebut hanya sehari setelah ditayangkan._

 _Dan wow... bukan Hatake Kakashi jika tidak memberikan kejutan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa agen FBI yang diperankan oleh Senju Sakura akan terlibat adegan panas dengan sang Mafia Boss Sasuke Uchiha? Dan hanya dengan melihat sedikit cuplikan beberapa detik sudah cukup membuat banyak orang mempertanyakan kembali: Apakah keduanya benar-benar sedang tidak terlibat hubungan percintaan? Pertanyaan yang sama yang telah membuat semua orang penasaran sejak Safe Haven ditayangkan dua tahun lalu. Dua tahun berlalu dan chemistry keduanya masih sulit untuk diabaikan, people!_

 _Sayang sekali, sama halnya seperti dua tahun lalu pula, baik pihak Sakura maupun Sasuke masih bungkam dan enggan menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Meskipun tidak sedikit pula yang mengharapkan keduanya untuk bersama tentu saja. Well, apakah memang terdapat kisah di balik layar ataukah hanya sebuah imajinasi semata hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. For now, kita hanya bisa menanti aksi keduanya dalam The Devil's Blindfold yang akan tayang di musim panas nanti._ _ **[red]**_

* * *

 _ **Sexiest Devil Alive**_

 _ **.**_

 **.one.**

* * *

 _Tak bisakah semua orang berhenti menggosipkan dirinya dengan si berengsek itu?_

Hal itulah yang pertama kali Senju Sakura pikirkan setelah membaca satu lagi artikel mengenai dirinya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Satu hal yang tak bisa dimengertinya adalah mengapa semua reporter itu sibuk mengomentari mengenai hubungan mustahilnya dengan Sasuke dan bukannya membahas mengenai film nya itu sendiri?

Semua 'imajinasi' yang dipikirkan oleh publik bermula ketika Sakura berperan sebagai Naomi, seorang gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang yang mencintai teman sejak kecilnya, Zach—tokoh yang diperankan oleh Sasuke. _Safe Haven_ adalah salah satu film paling sukses yang pernah dibintanginya selama delapan tahun dirinya berkarir di Hollywood. Film itu jugalah yang mengangkat namanya dan membuka kesempatan lebih luas untuknya. Semua itu, tanpa bisa dipungkirinya, sedikit banyak karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah tipikal aktor Hollywood yang menghiasi halaman depan majalah dengan _headline-headline_ yang membuatmu menggelengkan kepala. Dia tampan— _siapa yang bisa mengingkari fakta itu?_ —dengan rambut segelap malam, mata tajam yang dalam dan tubuh yang mengagumkan. Tapi bukan fisiknya lah yang membuatnya diakui sebagai salah satu aktor paling dikagumi di Amerika. Sasuke berbakat dan pekerja keras dan semua orang tahu itu. Kritikus bahkan menyebutnya selah satu aktor termuda yang paling berpengaruh di jagat perfilman Hollywood—terbukti dari banyaknya _box office records_ yang dipecahkan Sasuke di setiap film yang dia mainkan. Sakura sendiri mengagumi dedikasi Sasuke terhadap karirnya dan bisa dipasangkan dengan Sasuke adalah salah satu kesempatan besar sekaligus kehormatan baginya.

Sayang sekali, kehidupan pribadinya jauh bertolak belakang dengan reputasinya di balik kamera. Mengencani banyak model, bergonta-ganti kekasih seperti halnya mengganti kaos kaki, pergi ke kelab dan terlihat mabuk setiap malamnya, ditambah skandal percintaan yang tidak ada habisnya diberitakan—Itulah sosok nyata pria itu—tak lebih dari sekedar pria yang berpikir dengan sesuatu di selangkangannya. Jenis pria yang sangat Sakura benci dan _Safe Haven_ lah yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar tentang Sasuke—bukan puluhan artikel _Perez Hilton, TMZ_ , atau apa.

Dan sejak ia bermain _Safe Haven_ dengan pria itu dua tahun lalu pula lah, rumor, gosip, prasangka dan sejenisnya bahwa mereka berdua diam-diam telah berpacaran telah membelenggu kehidupannya. _Heh_ , mereka bahkan memiliki _shipper_ yang senang sekali menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke. Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa menjadi pacar Sasuke adalah hal ter _horror_ yang pernah didengarnya? Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia sangat membenci pria macam Sasuke dan justru salah mengartikan kebenciannya itu sebagai bentuk _chemistry_ yang luar biasa yang mereka miliki.

 _Chemistry, my ass_.

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan kembali melemparkan ponselnya di sofa. Itu memang bukan pertama kali ia lakukan hari ini. Entah sudah berapa sering ia melemparkan ponselnya dalam dua puluh empat jam—terutama setelah ia membuka sosial media. Semua berita itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Sama sekali bukan istirahat tenang yang diharapkannya.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak syuting _The Devil's Blindfold_ berakhir dan setelah lebih dari enam bulan lamanya ia menjalani syuting yang begitu melelahkan, liburan adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Jika Sakura mengira ketika masa _post-production_ berlangsung ia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya tersebut maka ia salah besar. Nyatanya selama tiga bulan terakhir aktivitasnya masih sesibuk biasanya, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. _The Devil's Blindfold_ adalah film keenam yang pernah ia bintangi, dan ini jelas bukan kali pertama ia mengalami masa-masa menyibukkan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa akan meledak. Untung saja, manajernya, Shizune, yang begitu perhatian akhirnya memberikan rehat selama satu minggu, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan setelah apa yang telah dilewatinya selama enam bulan bersama si _berengsek_ Uchiha, ia berhak mendapatkan liburan menenangkan yang diimpikannya—walaupun yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya beristirahat di apartemennya saja.

Mengabaikan berita tidak masuk akal yang baru saja dibacanya, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui _Heagen-dazs_ favoritnya masih tersimpan dengan aman di kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak penuh es krim cokelat itu dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tamu. _Tidak ada salahnya kan ia menikmati hidup dan melupakan diet di hari liburnya?_

Sakura meletakkan es krim di atas meja lalu menyalakkan televisi. Ia berniat memaraton film-film yang belum sempat ditontonnya. Ia beranjak ke arah lemari kecil tempat ia meletakkan koleksi dvd miliknya. Ia sedang memilih-milih film apa yang akan ditontonnya ketika suara reporter di televisi tanpa disengaja tertangkap pendengarannya.

 _['...Sasuke kembali terlibat skandal dengan seorang wanita cantik yang diduga seorang model setelah tertangkap basah di salah satu hotel di Los Angeles. Baik Sasuke dan wanita yang sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui identitasnya terlihat begitu dekat ketika sedang memasuki hotel tersebut dini hari tadi. Sasuke Uchiha memang sudah seringkali terlibat kisah asmara dengan banyak wanita dan jelas skandal seperti ini sudah erat dengan image-nya selama berkecimpung di industri perfilman Hollywood. Akan tetapi setelah sekian lamanya pria yang tahun lalu mendapat penghargaan sebagai Best Supporting Actor dalam ajang bergengsi Oscar itu kerap kali menunjukkan skandal semacam ini, publik kembali bertanya-tanya akankah pria berumur 28 tahun itu akan segera mengakhiri masa-masa 'lajang' nya. Dan mengingat belum lama ini rumor kedekatan Sasuke Uchiha dengan rekan kerjanya Senju Sakura kembali meruak di permukaan semakin membuat publik penasaran akankah skandal yang terjadi hari ini menunjukkan bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah sekedar gosip atau justru pertanda bahwa hubungan keduanya sedang mengalami keretakan? Hingga-]_

 _Damn_.

Lupakan soal film—yang akan ia lakukan adalah: membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

Menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh di apartemennya di New York memang bukan liburan ideal yang Sakura inginkan, tapi semua waktu istirahat itu sudah cukup menyenangkan mengingat padatnya jadwal yang masih harus ia jalani.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika memasuki ruang manajernya. Tujuh hari memang bukan waktu yang signifikan, tapi rasanya sudah cukup lama ia tidak memasuki ruangan ini. Walaupun, tentu saja, Shizune tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya selama seminggu ini, karena tanpa bisa dimengertinya berita minggu lalu mengenai Sasuke itu entah mengapa membuat namanya terseret ke dalam media. Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang _Playboy_ , jadi mengapa skandal semacam itu terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya? Dan kenapa juga semua orang senang sekali memasang-masangkannya dengan Sasuke? Apakah pernyataan agensinya bahwa mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sama sekali tidak cukup?

 _(Hey_ , betapa pun Sakura sangat menyukai Jake and Rose dalam _Titanic_ —ia tidak pernah merasa se-delusional itu dengan menganggap keduanya sepasang kekasih.)

Singkatnya, selama satu minggu ini Shizune dan _PR_ kami cukup sibuk menghadapi rumor murahan itu. Untungnya masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang benar-benar serius sehingga memerlukan kehadirannya—kalau tidak, ia sudah pasti akan benar-benar mencekik _si berengsek_ itu.

Senyum Sakura memudar seketika ketika melihat wajah masam manajernya, Shizune dan Hinata, asisten pribadinya. Kedua orang itu terduduk lesu dan nampaknya masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. _Apa yang terjadi disini?_

Sakura berdeham. "Hei-hei... ada apa ini? Apa kalian tidak senang aku kembali kesini?" ujarnya dengan humor.

Shizune dan Hinata seketika melonjak senang melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat dada di dekat pintu.

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau kembali juga kau harus tahu betapa memusingkannya satu minggu ini selama kau pergi," kata Shizune.

"Hallo, Sakura." Hinata bertanya. "Bagaimana liburanmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Lumayan. Istirahat membuatku lebih baik." Hinata adalah salah seorang korban dari 'rasa ingin meledak' yang ia alami sebelumnya. Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah karena menjadi nenek cerewet beberapa minggu lalu dan membuat asisten pribadinya itu sedikit kerepotan menghadapinya.

"Baguslah, Sakura, karena kau tahu aku ingin memberitahumu beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai masalah ini. Dan karena aku tidak ingin istirahatmu terganggu jadi aku menundanya. Hah, semua ini membuatku sakit kepala," kelus Shizune menanggapi dengan wajahnya yang kembali masam. Sakura juga melihat senyuman miris yang tergambar di wajah Hinata ketika mendengar penjelasan manejernya itu.

Alis Sakura tertaut. Ia bergerak dari posisinya, lalu mendudukan diri di sofa tempat Shizune dan Hinata duduk. Tas tangannya ia letakkan di meja. "Oh— _okay_. Nah kalian bisa memberitahuku sekarang," balasnya setenang mungkin, dan sebelum sempat keduanya menjawab, ia menambahkan dengan nada jengkel. "Jangan katakan ini soal Sasuke."

"Ya dan tidak," timpal Shizune.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak membuka twitter atau apa pun sama sekali selama seminggu ini?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku malas melihat wajah Sasuke di waktu liburanku."

Jawabanya mendapat satu cengiran manis dari Hinata dan satu gelengan tidak percaya dari Shizune. Semua orang, setidaknya yang benar-benar menyenalnya, sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang paling disenganinya.

"Apa masalahnya benar-benar seserius itu?"

Shizune menghela napas panjang. Mata gelapnya memandangnya tajam—yang artinya adalah mereka sedang menghadapi masalah yang benar-benar serius.

"Kau tahu setidaknya bahwa kau dan Sasuke, untuk alasan tertentu, terlibat masalah cinta?"

Sakura mengangguk. " _Well,_ sebuah gosip yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Bukankah gosip itu telah menyebar sejak SH dulu? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk dipermasalahkan."

"Nah entah mengapa selama seminggu ini, kau yang awalanya hanya dirumorkan berpacaran kini sudah merangkap sebagai pasangan yang dikhianati."

Alis Sakura semakin berkerut. _Ah, ini pasti tentang berita minggu lalu._

"Lalu? Kenapa itu membuat semua orang panik? Mereka tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk berpikir seperti itu."

" _Well,_ sepertinya ada seseorang yang membocorkan foto-fotomu dengan Sasuke. Dan foto-foto itu sudah cukup membuat semua orang berpikir seperti itu."

"Foto-foto?" katanya tidak mengerti.

Tatapan Shizune berubah ketika melihatnya. "Baiklah, sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya Sakura. Katakan dengan jujur padaku, apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu sebelum menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengencani pria seperti Sasuke. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Kenapa kau bertanya lagi, hm?"

"Apa kau yakin? Karena foto-foto yang tersebar viral saat ini menunjukkan bahwa kalian setidaknya pernah berkencan."

"Kau membuatku bingung, Shizune, foto macam apa sebenarnya? Apa kau yakin itu bukanlah photoshop seperti biasa?"

Shizune mengambil berkas di meja di sampingnya lalu menyerahkan map berwarna merah itu ketangannya.

Sakura membuka map itu perlahan. Merasa kecemasan diam-diam mulai menggeluti perasaannya.

Dan ia melihatnya.

 _Oh dear,_ foto itu jelas-jelas bukan Photoshop.

.

* * *

Sakura menyalakan ponselnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu hari ini. Dan dalam sekejap setumpuk notifikasi memborbardir ketenangannya. Jika saja ia tidak egois dan bersembunyi selama beberapa hari kemarin, masalahnya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. Ditelinganya masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Shizune beberapa jam lalu.

" _Kau dan aku tahu bahwa itu bukan sebuah photoshop. Dan kita tak bisa membodohi semua orang dengan mengatakan bahwa itu bagian dari BTS film yang kalian mainkan. Aku tidak peduli apa hubungan kau dengan Sasuke sebenarnya, dan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian berdua adalah masalah pribadimu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa ada masalah yang lebih penting dari sekedar penjelasan dari foto itu, Sakura._

" _Kau tahu akibat skandal mu dengan Sasuke ini, Charlotte and Watson menarik kembali penunjukkannya untuk menjadikanmu representatif. Dan sebelum kau bertanya mengapa, mereka memilihmu karena reputasimu yang baik. Akan tetapi, karena image sangat penting bagi mereka, dan dengan reputasi Sasuke serta skandalmu dengannya, belum lagi ribuan tweet yang ditujukan padamu, mereka meneleponku kemarin dan mengatakan kekecewaannya. Dan aku sangat menyesal, Charlotte and Watson bukanlah satu-satunya, Sakura. Gosip ini juga membuat saham FXY anjlok selama beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi telepon yang tidak henti-hentinya berdering mencari keberadaanmu._

" _Satu hal lagi, Kakashi memintamu datang ke kantornya hari ini. Kuharap masalah ini tidak akan mempengaruhi juga penayangan film mu nanti."_

Menghela napas berkali-kali, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka twitter yang di hindarinya beberapa hari ini. Dan _tada,_ **#SasuSakuScandal** telah menjadi trending topic di halaman utama. Dahinya berkerut melihat bebarapa _tweet_ di _timeline_ nya.

 **SasukeMyBoy_** _Apparently, even our favourite sweetheart cannot tame the devil. So much sorry for ya— from my boy._

 **GuideGirl23** _Geez aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah pembohong yang ulung. Dia berbohong kepada semua orang kalau dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya tidak ingin image 'sweet' nya hancur karena reputasi Sasuke. And now, dia hanya seorang gadis yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya karena orang lain. What a mess._

 **heymimi** _Aw, they are my fave couple all the time! Semoga ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman biasa._ _ **#SasuSakuForEva**_ _you can find more sweet photo about them in_ _/SweetSasuSaku_ _:D!_

 **kkhecxhk** _Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura sejak dulu. Dia itu terlihat F-A-K-E dan dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sasuke! He is to good for you, b***ch_ **senjusakuraofc_**

 **appleland** _semua ini terdengar seperti publicity stunt buatku. People, mereka hanya ingin mengangkat popularitas TDB. Lagipula mana mungkin Sasuke mau 'settle down' sama seorang Sakura. He can find more beautiful woman than her!_

 **imme245 senjusakuraofc_** _kau bisa mendapat pria lain yang lebih baik dari_ **SasukeUchiha** _kau_ _terlalu bagus buat playboy seperti dia. Keep Smile :) Wait patiently for_ **#TheDevilsBlindfoldPremiere**

 **patty_pants** _well, i dont really understand the situation, but why everybody clearly blame Sakura and not the cheater_ **SasukeUchiha** _mereka bahkan belum jelas berkencan dan semuanya merasa berhak utk menyalahkan orang lain. Just wait and dont judge, please._

Ya, setidaknya masih ada orang waras di antara para delusional. Siapa yang peduli dengan semua _fangirls_ Sasuke itu. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura merasa perasaannya sedikit terluka melihat banyaknya ucapan menyakitkan yang ditujukan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima banyak cacian seperti ini. Tentu saja tidak sedikit orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya selama ia berkarir, akan tetapi Sakura bukanlah artis yang sering terlibat skandal semacam ini. Ia cenderung _low-profile_ dan menolak untuk membuat sensasi hanya untuk mengangkat popularitasnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pergi ke kelab malam atau tempat-tempat semacam itu, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya disana. Itu bukan karena ia merasa harus menjaga reputasinya, melainkan karena ia tidak pernah menyukai kerumunan atau bau alkohol yang berlebihan.

Mungkin karena itulah _image American Sweetheart_ sangat melekat dengan profilnya. Dan mungkin karena itu pulalah semua orang berpikir bahwa gadis baik-baik seperti dirinya lah yang akan menjinakkan pria seperti Sasuke. Dan setelah semua ilusi itu sirna, semua orang berbalik mengasihani dan menganggapnya hipokrit. Sementara Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, sang iblis yang tidak pernah kalah. Terkadang, Sakura tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan dunia ini dan bagaimana wanita selalu menjadi pihak yang terpojokkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melarikan diri ke _Bahamas_. Tapi tentu saja dengan dimulainya masa promosi dan _premier_ filmnya yang semakin dekat, itu semua tidak mungkin. Bicara tentang filmnya, saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kantor _Production House_ Kakashi Hatake—sutradara sekaligus produser _The Devil's Blindfold_ —dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar kedatangan pria itu yang masih berurusan dengan timnya. Sakura hanya berharap kalau kedatangannya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gosip _out-of-nowhere_ itu. Beruntungnya ia bisa menghindari _paparazzi_ yang kemping di depan kantor tadi.

" _Ms. Senju?"_ suara familiar seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya yang menyender di sofa ruangan menegak dan matanya bersirobok langsung dengan seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kabuto Yakushi, manajer dari pria yang paling dibencinya saat ini.

"Ah. Hello," balasnya pelan. "Kau dipanggil kesini juga rupanya."

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum tipis (yang menurut Sakura sangat aneh). "Ya, sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa datang."

 _Thanks god,_ pikir Sakura. _Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu Sasuke saat ini._

Suara pintu ruangan berdecit.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Kakashi Hatake beserta asisten pribadinya serta dua orang _Public Relation_ yang beberapa kali ia temui sebelumnya memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat siang semuanya, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena kalian bisa hadir hari ini. Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan kami bicarakan dan untuk itu aku meminta Kabuto untuk langsung menjelaskannya rencananya kepada kalian semua."

.

* * *

 _ **Mei 03, 2015**_

 _ **Foto Mesranya dengan Sasuke Uchiha Tersebar Viral— Senju Sakura 'Menghilang'?**_

 _Sebagian besar orang mungkin telah melihat foto bukti kedekatan Senju Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha di twitter atau media sosial lainnya dan melihat_ _ **#SasuSakuScandal**_ _yang telah bertengger menduduki posisi teratas trending topic hal itu bukanlah tidak mungkin. Foto yang disebarkan oleh seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui identitasnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam telah membawa nama Senju Sakura ke dalam skandal. Wanita yang berperan sebagai Caroline dalam film_ _ **Highlight**_ _di tahun 2014_ _itu memang kerap kali digosipkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Namun sampai saat ini, semua itu hanyalah groundless rumor biasa dan keduanya tidak pernah mengakui gosip yang mengaitkan mereka sebagai pasangan. Setidaknya tidak sampai seseorang menyebarkan foto-foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan keduanya di balik kamera. Dan percayalah, semua itu bukanlah sebuah Photoshop seperti yang telah diperjelas oleh beberapa ahli._

 _Apakah ini berarti pasangan Naomi dan Zach telah menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya? Sayang sekali, dengan tertangkap kameranya Sasuke Uchiha dengan seorang wanita lain tiga hari lalu di sebuah hotel, semuanya masih belum pasti._

 _Dan akhirnya beberapa waktu lalu, Agensi Senju Sakura, FXY, telah mengeluarkan statement resmi terkait masalah ini. "Mereka tidak pernah berkencan dan masalah asmara Sasuke dengan wanita lain adalah masalah pribadi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak memiliki kepentingan di dalamnya," tegas Shizune, manajer Senju Sakura._

 _Akan tetapi sampai saat ini, baik Sasuke Uchiha maupun Senju Sakura belum terlihat di publik sampai berita ini turun dan hal itu membuat sebagian orang bertanya-tanya. Apakah keduanya berusaha menghindari media atau kah keduanya memang sedang terlibat masalah internal dan menolak untuk saling bertemu satu sama lain. Meskipun menurut agensinya, Sasuke tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani syuting sekuel film terbarunya_ _ **Up and Down II.**_ _Sebaliknya, Senju Sakura justru 'menghilang' tanpa kabar yang jelas._

 _Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura, panggilan akrabnya, terlibat skandal percintaan seperti ini setelah empat tahun lalu dia hanya pernah dikabarkan sedang menjalin cinta dengan Naruto Uzumaki, seorang penulis New York Best Seller. Semenjak itu, Sakura yang dianggap sebagai ikon 'American Sweetheart' ini tidak pernah terlibat asmara dengan pria lain hingga membawa namanya pada deretan top search di beberapa media._

 _Dugaan pun terbit mengenai alsaan dibalik 'menghilangnya' Sakura yang terkenal friendly dan media darling ini. Salah satunya karena banyak-nya bashing yang diterima wanita berumur 27 tahun itu terkait masalah ini di berbagai media sosial. Misalnya di twitter, telah menyebar banyak tweet yang menyalahkan Sakura atas kebohongannya dan juga ketidaksetujuan para penggemar Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang mengatakan rasa simpatinya terhadap gadis itu._

 _Setelah menanyai lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan Sakura, Shizune selaku manajer Sakura hanya mengatakan. "Dia sedang beristirahat."_

 _Apakah itu sebuah kebenaran atau hanya alasan semata—hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Bagi kalian yang belum melihat foto-foto mesra antara Sasuke dan Sakura, kalian bisa melihatnya di bawah ini._ _ **[red]**_

 _ **TBC..**_.

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Hey_. Akhirnya _update_ setelah sekiaaaan lama berhenti di prolog. Dan Duh, senangnya bisa ngelanjutin fanfic saya yang lain selain _Slightly Dangerous_! _By the way_ , jika ada yang ingat, sebelumnya saya pernah mengatakan kalau estimasi fanfic ini hanya terdiri dari tiga chapter aka _threeshots, but sadly, draft_ dan ide awal saya hilang di telan waktu-waktu saya menghilang. _So_ , saya akhirnya terpaksa mengganti tujuan cerita ini, jadi sepertinya ini akan menjadi fanfic multichapter lainnya. Soal cerita yang tipikal dan klise ini, sebenarnya saya benar-benar pengen mencoba nulisnya dengan gaya saya sendiri, jadi _if you want to read something fresh and new_ , kalian mungkin gak akan mendapatkannya disini. Setidaknya, fanfic berlatar Hollywood belum ramai di FFN, sepertinya. Walaupun harus saya akui, kamampuan menulis saya belum terlalu mendukung untuk menulis sesuatu yang lebih complicated, masih perlu latihan lagi hehe.

Untuk nama, latar, etc jika ada kesamaan _purely_ tidak disengaja ya. Dan maaf kalau ada yang salah dari situasi di cerita ini, saya belum terlalu paham tentang masalah entertainment di sana. Jadi sumbernya sedikit banyak dari imajinasi, novel bertema sama dan gosip yang saya baca XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf untuk segala typo yang menyebar. Review please :*


End file.
